


Date Night

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Peace in Austin [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: Buck and Eddie finally get to go on that date they keep talking about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz(9-1-1 TV)
Series: Peace in Austin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my "Peace in Austin" universe, but could be read as a standalone if you wanted to.

“Don’t forget to help Chris with his science homework.”

“I know.”

“They’re working on combustion reactions right now so you should be good at it, but if you do have to look up answers…”

“Wow thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Make sure you involve him and show him how to search to get the answers he needs.” Buck kept talking, ignoring TK’s interjections. “He likes to feel independent though so if he doesn’t ask you for help, don’t force it on him.”

“I’m aware.” TK rolled his eyes. “You act like I haven’t spent the last three months with the kid Buck.”

“Well it’s your first time alone with him so forgive me if I’m a little worried.” Buck snapped at him.

TK knew not to take it seriously, he could see the stress Buck was holding in his shoulders. However, that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes again. “I may not be as mature and serious as Judd and Grace, but I am capable of not killing your nine year old, Buck.”

“Yea, I know, I’m sorry.” Buck sighed, trying to relax a little. “I just- I worry, you know?”

“I understand.” TK nodded. “But seriously, between Carlos and I, this night is going to be a breeze. Carlos is going to cook dinner with him, we’ll eat, watch a movie, and the kid will crash with a full belly and his favorite Uncles watching out for him.”

“Buck, stop stressing TK out.” Eddie chuckled, joining them in the kitchen.

“As if you aren’t also worrying.” Buck pointed out.

Eddie shrugged. “I’m used to this, remember?”

Buck rolled his eyes. “You still worry don’t even try to lie.”

“You two should get going if you want to make your reservations.” TK pointed out. “Carlos and I got this.”

“What do we have?” Carlos asked, accompanying Christopher out from the bedrooms.

“This.” TK repeated. “Tonight.”

“Oh yea we’re fine.” Carlos agreed. “We’ll feed him a solid meal, give him all the ice cream he could ever want, and return him to you happy and healthy.”

“Three scoops.” Eddie warned, shaking a finger at Carlos and then leaning down to lock eyes with Chris as well. “I’ll know if you talk them into extra.”

Chris just grinned up at him, obviously promising nothing.

“They’re right though babe, we should get going.” Buck laughed. “Our reservations are soon and I for one don’t want to miss out on this.”

“Still can’t believe you got reservations there.” TK sighed, still jealous.

“Should’ve taken the screamer.” Buck laughed. They’d taken a call at a grocery store a few weeks back, a few days after Eddie and Chris moved in, and Buck had ended up dealing with a woman who was completely hysterical. He’d calmed her and dealt with the large slice she had in her arm from the shelves that had fallen over, and then she’d turned out to be the daughter of the man who owns one of the best steakhouses in the city, and immediately offered Buck a table for his next date night, completely on her.

“Get going.” Carlos ordered. “You need to leave so I can start spoiling Christopher.”

Christopher cheered, causing Buck and Eddie to roll their eyes, but feel a lot better when they hugged him goodbye and headed for the car.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Eddie asked, looking at Buck. “Don’t want to just take TK on a bro date or whatever it is you two do?”

Buck rolled his eyes. He’d threatened Eddie with that last week when the other man wouldn’t get him a snack from the kitchen, but they both knew he hadn’t meant it. They’d gotten reservations at a nice restaurant, and he was going to use that chance to woo his man. “Go get in the car.”

“As you wish.” Eddie laughed. He swung around the kitchen, pressed a kiss to Christopher’s forehead, and headed for the door. “But if I beat you to the car that means I’m driving.”

“Oh hell no.” Buck swore, taking off after his partner. He hated Eddie’s driving. The man had no concept of direction and they’d undoubtably end up on the wrong side of town with him at the wheel. He followed Eddie’s steps, stopping only to kiss Christopher on the forehead as well.

“Those two.” TK sighed loudly. “Well Christopher, ready for an awesome night with your favorite uncles?”

Christopher grinned. “Ice cream and movies?”

“Ice cream and movies.” TK confirmed.

Carlos merely smiled, knowing he was in for a night of sugar rush after sugar rush, but knowing he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

***

Buck drove them to the restaurant, still the best at driving in Austin, and pulled in with ease at the valet station.

“You have a reservation?” The valet asked, obviously doubtful looking at Buck’s jeep.

“Yup!” Buck grinned. “Reservation for Buckley.”

The valet checked his page, still seeming doubtful, but his eyes widened at seeing it noted that he was the boss’s guest. “O-of course. Please allow us to park your car for you and the hostess will seat you right away.”

“Thank you.” Buck laughed, hopping out of the car. He held his arm out for Eddie as the other man rounded the front of the car.

Eddie rolled his eyes, seeing how much Buck was enjoying this. However, he did link his arm with Buck’s, letting the man lead him into the restaurant.

“Ah Mr. Buckley.” The hostess smiled. It was the daughter of the owner working that night, the one Buck helped. “It’s a pleasure to have you here tonight.”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all ours Gwen.” Buck grinned. “We are so grateful to you and your dad for inviting us out for the night. Getting out of the house by ourselves is quite rare.”

“Ah yes your son.” Gwen smiled. “You talked about him when you were helping me.”

“Nothing calms people better in my experience than Buck rambling about Chris.” Eddie chuckled.

“He just gets so happy, it’s hard not to relax and let him do his thing.” Gwen agreed.

“How’s your arm healing by the way?” Buck asked. “We don’t often get to meet the people we helped afterwards.”

“It’s doing great!” Gwen grinned happily. She raised her arm up, which was still wrapped decently, but she was moving her hand well, which was a concern when Buck got to her because of how deep it had been. “The doctor’s even say I should be able to get it unwrapped by the end of the week. And by the way, I’m so grateful that you’re letting me thank you like this Buck. My dad is as well. He wanted to be here tonight, but our other restaurant was having some issues with one of the managers and he needed to handle it.”

“It’s no problem.” Buck shook his head. “Him giving us this night is more than enough thanks.”

“Of course we had to.” Gwen smiled. “Now, would you like to see the table we have for you tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Eddie nodded.

“Follow me.”

Buck and Eddie followed behind her, still arm in arm, smiling wide when they saw the small table for two, tucked into an intimate niche for them to enjoy.

“This is beautiful Gwen.” Buck gasped.

“I’m glad you like it.” Gwen smiled. “Please take your seats, have a look at our menus, and I’ll have your waitress right over for you with water. Feel free to eat and drink as much as you’d like tonight, this is all on my father and I.”

“We appreciate it Gwen. Really.” Buck stressed.

“It was no problem.” Gwen assured them. “Enjoy your night together, and let me know if there’s anything you need from me.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Eddie smiled at her, unhooking his arm from Buck to go pull out a seat, gesturing for Buck to take it.

“I’m supposed to be woo’ing you tonight!” Buck protested.

“Gotta be quicker then.” Eddie smirked.

Buck frowned, but took the offered seat, sliding in with ease and grace. Eddie took the seat across from him and they smiled at each other.

“You enjoyed that valet’s discomfort, didn’t you?” Eddie already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Buck say it.

“Of course I did.” Buck laughed. “Did you see the way he looked at the jeep? I thought we got away from all that moving away from LA, but apparently people here still judge you by what you drive.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I guess I should just be glad you didn’t fight him.”

“Nah the fighting’s more your style.”

Eddie winced a little, making Buck frown, but Eddie shook his head. “I probably deserved that.”

“You ever feel like getting your ass beat, I’m sure Judd will be willing to help you out.” Buck smiled.

“I know, he’s offered.” Eddie laughed.

“Sorry about them, they’re just protective.”

“I honestly expected worse when Chris and I first came to visit.” Eddie shrugged. “I thought they weren’t even going to let me anywhere near you after all the things I said to you in LA.”

“They’re protective, but they let me set my boundaries.” Buck smiled. “They were worried when I told them that you two were coming, but once I told them that I needed to see you, talk to you, let you talk to me, and have that closure, they were supportive. They want me to be happy, and you make me happy.”

Eddie blushed. “I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Buck smiled, reaching across the table to take Eddie’s hand. “You and Christopher are all I need to be happy in life. With you two, I could face the truck again and come out okay.”

“You are never doing that to me again.” Eddie warned him. “I almost lost it that night and I wasn’t even in love with you back then. I don’t want to think about how bad it would be if that happened now.”

“Yea but at least this time I’d have you to pamper me.” Buck smirked.

Eddie sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“But you love me.” Buck grinned.

“Yes, yes I do.” Eddie sighed.

“And I love you too.” Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand tightly.

“Well, that’s good. Otherwise buying a house with you would probably have been a bad idea.”

Buck laughed. “Considering I’m not even living there I feel like it’s probably a worse idea on my part.”

“Probably.” Eddie agreed with a laugh.

“Hello, welcome to Marianne’s.” A waitress walked up to their table with a smile. “My name’s Ellie, can I get you gentlemen started with something to drink tonight?”

“I’ll just have water.” Buck answered.

“Same for me.” Eddie agreed.

“No problem. Have you had a chance to look at the menu or do you need a moment?”

“I think we’ll need a moment.” Eddie glanced at Buck, who nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely.” Ellie nodded. “I’ll be back in a moment to take your orders then.”

“Thank you.” Buck smiled at her.

“Stop flirting with the waitress Buck I’m right here.” Eddie joked.

Buck rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Decide what you want to eat.”

“Can I say you and we leave?” Eddie asked, right as Buck took a sip of his water.

Buck joked on his water, spluttering it out as Eddie laughed.

“You’re awful.” Buck coughed.

Eddie shrugged. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“We’ll talk about it.” Buck smiled.

Eddie took it as the reassuring gesture it was, smiling back as he finally looked at the menu. “So what are you thinking of getting?”

“The surf and turf.” Buck answered immediately. “Gwen said it was supposed to be one of the best in town.”

“Hm, that does sound good.” Eddie hummed, indecisive.

“Well why don’t you get something else and we can split them both.” Buck suggested. “The portions will be plenty big for that, we’re in Texas after all.”

“God that’s true.” Eddie sighed in happiness. “I forgot how big portions were until I came back.”

Both of them shot to attention at shouts from across the restaurant. “Help! Somebody help! She’s choking!”

They both shot up from the table, running across to where a man was panicked, waving at the woman at his table, obviously choking and going red in the face.

“What’d she eat?” Eddie asked, starting to triage the situation.

“A ring!” The guy exclaimed.

“A ring?” Buck repeated, confused. “Why was she eating a ring?”

“I had the waiter hide it in her dessert.” The guy explained quickly. “I was trying to propose!”

“Well that would do it.” Buck sighed. “Ma’am, I’m going to wrap my arms around you and try to perform the Heimlich. I’m a firefighter, I’m trained to do this. Is that okay with you?”

The woman nodded frantically, already trying to get to her feet to give Buck access. 

“I called 911, should I tell them not to come?” Gwen ran over, concerned.

“No, they should look and make sure the ring didn’t do any damage when she almost swallowed it, and he might not be able to get it out in the first place.” Eddie told her. “They need to be here.”

Gwen nodded, hurrying off again to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

Eddie turned to the man, who was still freaking out. “Sir, you need to take a deep breath and let my partner work. You freaking out is not going to help her stay calm, okay?”

The man nodded, taking a shaky breath.

“What’s her name?” Eddie asked.

“Hannah.”

“Okay, thank you.” Eddie smiled at him. “Buck, you ready?”

“Got it.” Buck nodded. He had already got himself wrapped around her, preparing to get started. “Here we go Hannah.”

Buck started working on her, pressing his hands into her abdomen to try and force the ring out of her throat. It only took a couple thrusts before she was gagging, the ring dislodging in her throat, being forced up by Buck. She coughed, spitting the ring into her hands as she did so.

“Oh my god Hannah.” The man rushed forward. “I am so sorry darling, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to surprise you. Are you okay? Please forgive me oh my lord.”

Hannah chuckled, her throat obviously sore, but she smiled at him. “Jackson, enough. I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jackson repeated.

Hannah just shook her head, setting the ring on the table and grabbing him by the face. “Jackson. _Yes_.”

Jackson’s jaw dropped, his stuttering coming to an end. “Really?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes. Even if you did almost kill me.”

“The EMTs are here.” Gwen came back, leading the team.

“Hannah, let them check you out.” Eddie told her. “We want to make sure there isn’t any damage.”

She nodded, smiling at Jackson as she let the EMTs pull her aside, ready to triage and check her over.

“Thank you.” Jackson said, turning to them. “I-I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“I know the feeling.” Eddie smiled, looking at Buck.

Buck just rolled his eyes. “Softy.”

“Well thank you.” Jackson repeated. “Can I pay for your dinner or something?”

“Actually their dinner is already on me.” Gwen laughed, joining the conversation. “Buck here helped me and this was supposed to be a relaxing date to thank him for that.”

Jackson blushed, wincing. “Well sorry for interrupting your date.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Buck smiled. “I almost choked to death on a piece of bread on my first date with my ex. She had to cut a hole in my throat so I could breathe again, so I think we got off well tonight.”

Jackson laughed, looking over at Hannah. “I guess so.”

“We’ll leave you to it.” Eddie clapped Jackson on the shoulder. “Good luck in your marriage.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Buck and Eddie smiled, waving off the thanks as they went back to their tables.

“You ever think we’ll get a calm night out?” Eddie asked Buck.

“With my luck?” Buck clarified. “Probably not.”

Eddie laughed. “That’s fair. And probably true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sorry this took forever to write, I've been struggling lately with motivating my muses to actually lead me on a story journey, but I am working on another for this so hopefully I'll have it up sooner rather than later!


End file.
